


Restructured Survival

by AerisAimaraCiren



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisAimaraCiren/pseuds/AerisAimaraCiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it imply when the very meaning of survival has been thrown out and the world has crashed to it's knees? What does one do when the life you knew dissolves in the wake of the dead? Endure, change what survival denotes, even if it means dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Years ago it had been one choice that led me down the well. One choice that led me to stop and help Souta find Buyo. I will never regret that choice. That choice led me on an amazing journey that gave me a new family.

It gave me children to call my own, more brothers and a sister of my heart. Inuyasha left us years ago, to travel with Kikyo. From there we never heard from them again. Yet he will always be in our hearts and memories. Even Lord Sesshomaru would remember him, not always fondly mind you, but remember nonetheless.

I would always remember Lord Sesshomaru. The time we spent together were some of the most content I could remember. He was with me one day, and gone the next. I could never find out what happened. I may never seen him again, but that's okay. He gave me our children; Rin, Kinra, and Kita.

They are with me now. In my time, a time that is no longer something I know, something I recognize. The only things familiar are Sango and Miroku, Souta, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Shippo and his brother and sisters.

They are my family in these times of danger. Far more dangerous than the Feudal Era ever was. Or ever could be. These times are the be all that ends all. The times where the world of Man falls.

It means surviving in any way possible. Even if you have to make difficult choices. Even if we have kill a human or one of those things. We protect each other first and keep the children happy. Each other safe and sane.

I looked around our small camp, seeing my family from Japan and the Americans we found. Sango and Miroku working on the food, gathering items to go hunting. Souta was putitng together the fire., Yuka and Eri were gathering wood not too far from camp. Ayumi was watching Shippo and his brother and sisters and the other children of the Americans.

Sam and Julie with their now teen son, Austin at the lake getting water and restocking our supply. Segen and Will, two former members of the American military and their canine companions, Axel a male German Shepherd, Bullet a male Belgian Malinois the military dogs with Shadoe a female Belgian Malinois, and finally two female German Shepherds Creature and Ping as breeding companions and packmates were setting up the rest of camp.

Jake and Jared were getting the clothes ready to wash with Bonnie and Kotone.

Wakana and Reed were checking over the vehicles. Jaylen was checking our food stores. Everyone had a job to do. These people all pulled together to create their family, to ensure the life and survival of us all.

Watching her she looked at me and made her way over, coming to stand by me. I stood watch over the camp while every one did their things until I was relieved. "We're running low on supplies 'Gome. We to restock." Her voice was low, so as not to catch the attention of the others just yet.

The next I see is Shippo playing with the CB radio, listening as someone tries to get through. Michonne's voice rings clear to everyone in the camp. Silence descends as they listen in closely. "RedBird checking in. There's an idiot running around the streets on his horse. He's drawing attention from me. I'm running to get more weapons for us. Thierry is scouting."

Kagome left, walking calmly to her son and the radio, leaving Jaylen to keep watch. "RedBird this is Raven. Commence and watch. We'll be on the out for you and ready if you both need assistance. Thank you, see you soon. Out."

The female voice rang clear, "Understood. Out."

Kagome turned to everyone and smiled. Seeing their shoulders relax. "We'll be bunking down here for a couple of days. I need a team of three ready to leave at all times in case Thierry and Michonne need any help. In the meantime, I want to get a small group of three including myself together to go out. We're going to search the surrounding towns for survivors and gas."

She clapped her hands, the smile never leaving her face. "Who chooses to go with me? And who chooses to stay and protect the camp? Who chooses to wait for Michonne?"

Many of them stayed with what they were doing, choosing to stay and protect the camp. Souta, Jaylen, and Sam were grabbing weapons, moving to high points, Will shouldered his rifle and grabbed his machete. "I'll stay here and lead the group protecting camp."

She nodded, the smile on her face softening. "That is perfect. With both of them being such bad asses they can handle themselves. Just in case."

Looking at her sister from Feudal times she smiled, nodding. The Feudal couple stepped back into camp with some kill. Leading Jared and Julie to grab the dead animals from them. "We'll check for infection in them."

Shippou was still messing with the CB and AM/FM radios, trying to find something other than that emergency alert system telling them about the center in Atlanta. Assholes.

He watched as his mother organized a party to go out. He was torn between leaving with her and staying to protect his siblings. Looking around he beckoned his uncle over. He made his decision. "Souta, will you watch my siblings? I want to leave with mama."

"Shippou. Do you think she'll even let you go with her?" He shook his head at his nephew, face showing a bit of disbelief at that ever happening.

Ignoring that, Shippou scampered away, little paws digging into the earth. "Mama!" He ran the rest of the way to Kagome, jumping in her arms, of which she caught him easily. Nuzzling her face against his.

"Ship, thank you for fixing the radio. We now have clear communication lines. I'm so proud of how far you've come." She held him back from her at arms length, smiling at the love and joy in his eyes and face. Small moments of happiness in these times were precious.

. . .

Kagome grabbed her nearly empty bag and strapped it to her back, buckling it at the hips to make sure it stayed in place. She had thrown out the horrid yellow backpack years ago, the straps breaking when she tried to run from a demon in the Feudal era.

Sighs could be heard coming from her as Segen and Reed strapped down their own bags and weapons. Each armed with swords on their backs, a short sword on their waist and smaller blades in their boots. Segen couldn't resist grabbing her sniper rifle. Looking around, she saw Kagome looking at her.

The raven haired miko walked over quietly. "Put that in the trunk and make sure you have sealers to bar the door. We'll be moving in shadow and air. Remember this is only a recon mission." She pointed at the gun and the trunk of the Tucson they were traveling in.

"Kags? We're taking that?" We don't know who all we're bringing back so we're taking two vehicles. We will most of the gas canisters too."

She turned her back on the ex-military operative for a moment. "Souta! Help Segen load up! Reed make sure Bullet and Creature are ready! We roll out in 10!"

Turning back to the other woman, Kagome grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Things will look up soon, her eyes told her.

. . .

Kagome, with Shippou asleep in her lap, and Jared driving were in the Tucson, while Reed and Segen were in the Audi RS 7, meant to get them out of tight places in fast times. Kagome snickered remembering the trip they took high-jacking that sporty little car.

Just a month ago, they were passing the outskirts of Augusta, not that far from Grovetown, when one of the cars broke down. This was hours before Reed joined them, before he helped save them when they went on recon to Augusta.

. . .

The road before them was lonely and empty. Except for the occasional walker. The Tucson took care of that problem easily enough. The grill attached to the front of the SUV was welded down and reinforced.

They traveled down the old highway, several miles from I-85 and Kings County. The road stretched empty and felt forgotten. They were miles from Atlanta. Yet not that far from the Quarry where Shane's group was hunkered down.

They were traveling to small towns. Time for recon. Time to see who they could save.

Kagome's hand ran through Shippo's, she tried. She really did, not to think of her other children back at their camp. She tried not to think of the families dead or torn apart in this massacre. She tried not to think about her mom and her grandfather.

She hadn't felt his small burst of ki, his spark of life, in months. Not since they left a few weeks after her competition. He felt further away from her than Sesshomaru is or was. Her mama, bless her heart, Kagome could almost feel her. Sometimes she felt closer than she thought.


	2. What Choice Led Us Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out why they're in Georgia. does Sango and Miroku get rescued?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do keep in mind this work has not been edited or beta'd.

Kagome, her kids, Souta, and the her three best friends were in a Bed and Breakfast off the side of the highway not that far from the competition grounds, eating in a little anteroom off the side of the dining room.

They had woken up that morning to a note from Kagome's mom saying she was out for the day. Running errands and meeting a friend. She would see them in time to go to the competition.

It was ironic really, the competition was for others to showcase their survival techniques. Kagome with Souta and Ayumi were in one team. They weren't doing too bad. Kagome had been asked to host a couple of workshops on hot to use the barest of modern day materials in the most rustic of situations.

Yuka and Eri were there as 'cheerleaders'. She rolled her eyes, watching her friends and family relax, those two were only there to meet American boys, really.

Souta was still a bit miffed he couldn't bring his girlfriend Hitomi. So he sat pouting while the twins yelled while stuffing their faces.

Time goes by and she is involved in trying to split the twins and Shippou up when screaming is suddenly heard. The twins start to cry until Kagome cover their mouths. She motions for Souta to grab them. Shippou jumped up onto her shoulder. 'Mama? I smell blood.'

He whimpers in fear, it had been years since he was exposed to the amount of blood he smelled. All of a sudden more screams pierced the air. Looking around Kagome saw that Yuka and Eri were crying, their mouths covered.

She reached for her bag, pulling out the small blade she had stored for the competition. It was just her, with the most training to protect them now. Sango and Miroku were at the competition building. She so wished they were here with her now.

Shippou's little claws dug into her shoulder and she barely winced, more concerned on what was causing the screams. There was a thud against the wall. Rin moaned, tears showering down her face. You could see her mouthing 'Lord Sesshomaru. Father.' She had always felt safest with him.

Kagome chose in that moment to move, she lunged for the door and pried it open just a bit. Not stupid, she set the tip of the blade outside the door, and turned it just so.

What she saw would forever haunt her. The sweet young couple that ran the bed and breakfast were trying to get to each other and away from the -things- eating them. She looked around the rest of the hall with help from the blade. The couple's screams died out rather quickly. There were only the three of the -things- and then the dead young couple.

Turning around she quietly closed the door, praying Shippou never saw anything that had happened. He had liked the couple. She looked him in the eyes and saw the pallid color of his face. He saw it all. Her back was propped against the jamb of the door, securing them as she cradled the little kitsune to her. Silent tears trailing down her cheeks.

She looked to the rest of her little crew. Shippou still in her arms, she had a hard time trying to meet their eyes. The twins were silent. She was thankful for that. She knew one thing, they didn't need the attention of those -things- on her and her family.

Ayumi came over, speaking for everyone. Her voice was pitched, she was scared. Kagome's reaction was scaring them. "What-"

Before the rest of the sentence could come out of her mouth, Kagome lunged forward and shut up the other woman. Using all the strength the miko had, she hauled the three of them to the others. At some point they'd moved from the curtain covered windows.

Hand still over Ayumi's mouth she spoke to the group in a harsh whisper. "There are -things- out there. Her eyes were just as hash as her voice. "They're eating people. There's three in the hall. The owners are dead. We need to get out of here and fast!"

Standing up she let go of Ayumi's face. "Rin, Shippou with me. Eri, Yuka, I need you two to carry the twins. You guys are fast on your feet, they're not. Ayumi grab the other blade out of your bag and be ready. Strike first, ask questions later. We need to find Sango and Miroku. Fast."

She led the way to the door, keeping low. Doing as before, she stuck the blade into the hall, seeing the couple up and walking like the three from before, she knew something else was happening here.

It was time to move. She signaled to Ayumi for her and the others to stay. Shippou and her would take care of them. She told herself they were no longer alive. She saw them die. They died. So what are they? Not taking the time to fully think the question out, Souta caught her bag as she ran on of the anteroom. "Shippou ready your foxfire."

The former miko, gulped and hit the first zombie (though she had no clue that was a name for these creatures). The sound of it's body falling alerted the others. Looking in the direction of the sound, fresh meat was their only 'conscious' thought. Time to eat. They barreled for the miko and little kitsune. He was small now, but at will his size could change now that he has his third tail.

Fresh blood spattered the walls as Kagome narrowly avoided being caught in the arms of one. Shippou's quick thinking saved her. At the same time causing the two to separate. He used the momentum of her movement to knock her back. The Walker (another name they did not know, or would hear for a while) fell on top of her and he fell off. The Walker burst at him., as small as he was, he jumped right back up and put on his brave face.

The time from the Feudal Era came back to him and he activated his fox fire and then proceeded to run back to Kagome. The fiery walker still kept moving. Finally reaching Kagome, he jumped to her and she was back on her feet and swinging at the fiery walker.

She laughed as a stray thought of this being similar to American Baseball floated through her mind. The machete made clean slice of the Walker's head. His body slowed, but still moved. The next two bodies rushing for them met the same fiery fate.

Once Shippo's fox fire hit sluggish and abnormally transformed blood it proceeded to burn better than anything humans had at their disposal short of napalm. The fox fire burned the Walkers from inside out.

Kagome and Shippo just stood there, trying to catch their breaths. The Walkers in the bed and breakfast would now stay dead. "Sugoi! We need to find them. Go Ship and tell the others to come and move quietly. I'll watch the hall."

Kagome set her oldest down on the ground and stood by the door outside of the main dining room and leading into the foyer and from there the front door. Outside into Kamis knew what.

Taking a moment to herself, Kagome closed her eyes and prayed. Prayed to the Spirits that her mother and grandfather were okay and Sango and Miroku were alright. Especially with Sango newly pregnant.

They had to get out of here fast and to somewhere to be prepared! Kagome ducked her head when some people ran down through the foyer and out the door screaming. She instinctively knew that silence was key. However, she was worried about the kids and any noise they would make. Hopefully the younger ones would take after their day this day.

She whistled to Souta, two short ones. Checking to see if they were close and to her yet. A short whistle followed by another reached her ears and she looked over her shoulder. They were ready to leave. She beckoned Shippo to the front.

"I need your ears to guide my brother, Ship. Souta, you will run ahead and get the car. I know they left the Suburban for us. Go you two and hurry!" Kagome handed the keys and her machete over, pushing them out the door.

The group waited, the twins were silent but shaking. Rin clung to Ayumi's hand, quiet as well. She knew the same has her mother, not by blood but that matters little anyways. She wanted Shippo back with her, she wanted to take her children and hole them up with her. The modern era, her era, was supposed to be safe. She has only been back for two years.

Two years of struggle and recovery. It was in the last 6 months alone her family was able to recover from the loss (and disappearance) of it's patriarch. She closed her eyes briefly. That mistake almost cost her. Rin's cry rang out as one of those -things- came from around the corner and tried to take a nibble on Ayumi.

The -thing- was only a child. Something in her died when she didn't see an innocent light in its eyes, it was only a little boy, not much bigger than Rin is now. Silent tears raced down her face as Ayumi struggled to get away, pushing RIn from her.

Kagome walked forward and pulled the -thing- up with a firm grip by its hair and shirt collar until it was face-to-face with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I'm caught up to FFN, I will go through all the chapters and clean them up.


End file.
